


Trilled Words

by Linea14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, I havent really decided yet, M/M, Merman Lance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably fluff and angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teen rating because mild swearing?, The others are different creatures too, Werewolf Keith, oh god how do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea14/pseuds/Linea14
Summary: Ok so this is a modernish setting where the galra are a group of werewolves, and the others are just sort of living with that.  I guess they're sort of trying to help Keith, who is part of their pack simply because there isn't anyone else so he gets roped into a lot of bad stuff.  Lance is a merman/siren mix who can use a humanish form if he wants, and had a BA ability that puts other creatures into a hypnotic state.  Theres also low key soulmarks, but they just identify the species so of course there will be angst about that because Keith will know Lance is his soulmate but Lance doesn't know and blah blah (insert cliches here)Or- Keith is in love with Lance's magic voice and hates the moon.NOTE: On semi-hiatus and shortened from the original version





	1. Fur and Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically I just dumped a bunch of the fics i've had floating around in my head on here at once so I can see which ones i should actually bother with (because I have no consistency).
> 
> So tell me what you think, and this is one of my first fics so theyll all be really ooc and such.

Keith knew the day was going to end badly as soon as Rolo licked his lips, eyes set on the hunched figure in the alley.

 

Keith’s improved eyesight could see a mitten-sporting hand petting a shivering kitten. A hand that belonged to an unsuspecting- human? It was probably human. Keith couldn’t tell with the stupid cold dulling his senses.

 

“Dude, it isn’t even close to the full moon. Can’t we just go?”

 

“No, look at him! Sitting there like some sort of plump chicken!”

 

Said chicken suddenly whipped his head around, eyes widening as the two werewolves advanced closer.

 

“Fine, but you have to report to Alpha Sendak after we’re done” Keith growled out, feeling the rush of the hunt flooding him.

 

Hah, this would be too easy.

 

The human leapt to it’s feet, stumbling as if the action was somehow unnatural. Or he could just be drunk.

 

The figure hunched inside of it’s hoodie, backing up. If he was a wolf, his ears would have been flat, and his tail down.

 

“This will be a whole lot easier if you just come with us.” Rolo called out, a wolfish grin painting his features.

 

For a disappointing moment, Keith thought he might actually surrender without a fight.

 

Keith simply grinned as the human suddenly whirled and sprinted into the night. He felt his ears pop up, the thrill of the chase start to pump through him. Rolo howled, and they raced after the boy.

 

Keith had to give it to him, the boy was fast. But he was slowly losing ground, and there was no where to go. Nowhere to hide, not from a bloodthirsty pack.

 

He followed the boy around corners, losing himself the hunt, high on thrill and adrenaline. Maybe if he had been paying more attention, he would have noticed where they were going.

 

But he wasn’t, and it took him by complete surprise when they launched out of the towering city and into a small haven, a pristine lake that glimmered with moonlight.

 

Barking a laugh, Keith felt the ground change from pavement to grass beneath his bare feet. The boy thought water would save him?

 

The human suddenly stopped, standing on top of a small rock. Keith slowed, panting, and felt Rolo come to a stop beside him.

 

“Wasn’t that fun? Now there’s nowhere to run, so just come down nice and easy.” Rolo’s voice was filled with a smug tone, one that usually made Keith growl. He hated it. Hell, he hated Rolo but he was a packmate, and one that outranked him at that.

 

“Fuck off, you smell like wet dog.”

 

Keith gaped at the human. Not only for the insult, but because damn if that wasn’t the prettiest voice he had ever heard.

 

Rolo just tilted his head back and laughed. “Now now, don’t be like that. It’s just fun~”

 

He took a step forward.

 

The human took a step back, jaw clenched. The hood was still pulled over his eyes, and Keith couldn’t see them. “I’m warning you, mutt, back off.”

 

Rolo laughed again, stalking forward. “Or what?”

 

Defiance lined every muscle of the boy’s being.

 

That’s when Keith finally smelled it. His eyes widened, mouth parting to yell a warning-

 

Rolo came within grabbing distance. And like that, he was dragged into the water by the boy.

 

“ROLO!” Keith yelled, sprinting forward and staring at the water.

 

A wet paw floundered in the middle of the water and Keith dove in, keeping his human form. The boy, who was very much not a human hissed, claws growing from wet skin. “Take another step forward and I will shred-”

 

“LANCE!”

 

The merman jerked, eyes glaring upwards.

 

Keith felt his heart sink. Oh no.

 

Shiro was there, beating great birdlike wings and next to him was some sort of… fairy? He didn’t really take in the details.

 

The fairy plucked a struggling Rolo out of the water, and Shiro quickly followed only this time with Keith.

 

“Shiro!! Put me down!”

 

“Allura!!”

 

Voices rose from everywhere until the fairy- Allura?- made some sort of gesture at Lance and he shrieked.

 

“Don't ever do that again!” Keith snaps, feeling blood flick in his ears. 

 

Lance just rolls his eyes, forked tongue flicking out. “Whatever, Mullet.”

 

“Boys. What's going on here?” Keith feels Shiro’s voice, his metal arm still holding Keith aloft. 

 

“He attacked me!”

 

Keith winces at the shrill voice, briefly wondering how he could have possibly thought that voice was beautiful. 

 

“It was an accident! We thought you were human!”

 

“WHAT!? Do I look human to you!?”

 

Okay… Admittedly no, he didn't. Humans didn't have webbed hands and scales decorating their brow, or eyes a deep blue that looked like they were going to drown you in their sea. Nor did they have such beautiful featu-  
Wait what? No, this was a fish with fins for ears!

 

“...you had a hoodie on.”

 

Lance just gapes at him, electric blue tail flicking in the water. He snaps his mouth shut, baring very, very sharp teeth. 

 

“Okay… Well apologize.” Allura’s voice turns from uncertain to firm.

 

“What!?”

 

She winces as both beings yell out in outrage. “Keith, you attacked him, and Lance you almost drowned his partner.”

 

“Packmate” Keith inserts, abruptly, earning curious glances.

 

“But I didn't”

 

“Lance…”

 

The merman huffed. “Fine. I'm sorry for almost drowning your friend, even if i would never drown a werewolf, even if he totally deser-”

 

Lance scowled as Allura gave him a piercing glare. 

 

“I- i’m sorry?” Keith tries, wanting nothing more than solid ground beneath his feet. 

 

“Hmmph.”

 

They finally go back to the shore. Rolo immediately changes back into two legged form, coughing. 

 

“What the fucking hell!? Come on to land you little shit, I'll give you a fight!”

 

Allura and Shiro exchanged worried looks. They didn't know Rolo as they each ones their own. 

 

Lance strides out of the water, legs replacing that tail. 

 

Even if scales still glimmered on his body. 

 

“I’m not an idiot- i’ll stick to the water thanks. Now I have class tomorrow so fuck you.”

 

Rolo apparently hadn't gotten the message. He lunged forward, and a protective growl rose in Keith’s throat. Later he wouldn't be able to explain why he had felt that surge of anger at the sight of Lance in danger. 

 

Before Keith could even move a snarled hum snaps out of Lance’s mouth. 

 

Rolo stops dead, eyes glazing. Then he… whines like some sort of puppy. 

 

Keith stares at the two, trying to figure out what the hell happened. 

 

“You never mess with a siren once they know your frequency.”

 

And with that, Lance was gone amongst the buildings.

 

An annoyed sigh reminds him of the other two winged people behind him.

 

He raises an eyebrow at Shiro. “So… who's this?”

 

Shiro blushes. Blushes. 

 

“This is, umm, Allura. She's a fairy, and works with me.”

 

“She works for Garrison?”

 

Keith gives her another inquisitive look. The garrison was like the supernatural police, and fairies didn't usually join. Which meant if she did, she must be good. 

 

He should probably apologize, but he doesn't know how. So he just awkwardly waves. “I’m Keith, werewolf, and Shiro is my foster brother. Nice to meet you”

 

She smiles warmly. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Finally? How long has Shiro known her?

 

“I… Apologize about Lance. He can be really dramatic, but he wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially a werewolf.”

 

Keith frowns, hearing that again. “Wait, why?”

 

She blinks, looking as if she said too much. “Oh it's just… Something to do with his soulmark. It's not really my place to say? You’ll have to ask him sometime.” She smiles again. “After all, I’m pretty sure you’ll be going to school together.”

 

Oh no. If he had to deal with that idiot in his high school he was going to kill something. 

 

But his eyes involuntarily dipped to his wrist, his soulmark currently covered by a fingerless glove. 

 

All supernatural beings have a soulmark. He’d gained his when he was quite young, in the attack that killed his parents. The day he was turned into a werewolf. 

 

He knows it, though, the blue swirl of water. 

 

Soulmark a weren't much to go off of- they only told you the species you were bonded with. Humans couldn't see there's. But they'd also pulse when you were near your soulmate, and do other strange things. 

 

He could swear that it gives a little hum, running slightly warmer than normal.


	2. Blood and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Pidge and Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does AO3 delete my italics. URgh.

Lance slammed open the door to his dorm. “HUNK!”

 

A grumble of acknowledgement reached Lance just as the smell did. Lance chirped in surprise, running forward and grinning. “Cookie- who's that?”

 

His sense weren't as good out of the water, but he could definitely smell someone. 

 

“Oh! This is Pidge.”

 

It clicked into place. Vampire. As far as species relations went, vampires got along quite well with mermaids. Mostly because vampires didn't like sucking cold blooded creatures. They had more of a competition with sirens, since they would both use hypnosis techniques. 

 

However, hunk was an EarthWitch. The closest thing to human a non human could be, and certainly good food for Vampires. 

 

Pidge glances up from her computer, waves a little, looks back down, and then snaps her head back up, eyes widening.

 

“You’re a- uhh? Water… Thing?”

 

She looks mildly confused, likely trying to figure out Lance’s scent. It was understandable, since Lance was a mix between species.

 

“Yeah, i’m a… A cold-blooded water thing. And you’re a vampire??” He looks over at Hunk, confused, before swiping up a cookie and popping it into his mouth. 

 

He’s grown up with Hunk. He was the first person he saw on land, and used to live in Hawaii. While lance's own family originated in Cuba, they were only an hours swim from each other and had quickly become best friends. 

 

Hunk shrugs at the question in his eyes. “She's in the robotics club.”

 

“The robotics-” Lance groans, running his hands down his face. “Duude, you’re making friends already!? School hasn't even started yet!”

 

Hunk shrugged again. “Cookie?”

 

Lance accepts it, of course, and crashes onto the couch. “So I saw Allura again today, and guess what!” he continues without waiting for a pause. “She was with Shiro!”

 

“Dude, no way! The Shiro?”

 

Lance nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! I was running from these two werewolves-” “Wait, what?” “And she swept down from the sky and saved them! It was so cool! Then Shiro picked up a wolf and called him his brother, it was strange.”

 

“Whoa, hold up. You were being chased by werewolves!?”

 

“Yeah, guess they wanted a snack? Who knows.”

 

“Dude, are you alright!?”

 

“Of course, keep up! So Shito beats his crazy ass wings and holds the wolf aloft like its nothing. But then Allura makes me apologize to him, his name is Keith and he has like, crazy violet eyes? And this stupid hairstyle but it looks so soft?”

 

“Dude.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I don’t need to know.”


	3. Trills and Growls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is an adorable fish and I'm too lazy to proof-read.  
> (we also get some info on how Lance's singing thing works)

Keith groaned as his alarm went off. No matter how many times the pack told him that werewolves were not nocturnal, he would still firmly believe that to be the case. 

 

Right. School. The school that Shiro was making him go to even though he was a werewolf who really shouldn't go to school. It's not like he was the only one, but still. 

 

School. The first day of his junior year at school. 

 

Keith blindly made coffee to prepare himself to walk out that door. 

 

An hour later he was in a corner of the classroom, pack mates in front of him (but none beside him). It was the usual arrangement- he had almost bitten the head off of the last werewolf who sat next to him. 

 

Usually, this would be fine. Because usually there wasn't another goddamn student that made every seat in the classroom needed. 

 

Lance stood in the doorway, hair dripping wet, and cautiously walked forward. 

 

It was easy to tell the supernatural from the humans. 

 

Keith felt the moment Lance’s eyes landed on him, the slight stiffening of his spine and the storm that thundered behind his eyes. 

 

He also felt that smile. Something thudded through him in that moment, something about that sharped tooth grin. 

 

But of course, he would have to open his mouth. 

 

He slid into the seat next to him, already talking. “Man, I swear Allura’s psychic. She always knows, it's freaky.” He pauses, frowning. “Actually, she could be psychic… She never tells me what her powers are.”

 

“Lance.”

 

“Which I find completely unfair, I only tried to flirt with her one time! But now she's holding a grudge or something”

 

“Lance.”

 

“And then there's Shiro, who's obviously hot but seems to have something with Allura and she’d kill me, not to mention you know him and how do you know him he's a legend??”

 

“Lance!”

 

The growl rips from his mouth, leaving Lance with wide eyes. But then he’s grinning again. “Duude that sounded cool. Say, do any of your Wolfy friends like the taste of fish?”

 

Keith groans. “Just shut up, Altea you’d think you were a sprite. We almost killed each other the other day, and you want to talk?”

 

Lance frowns, going silent for a blessed minute. “I do. Your friends won't eat me though, right?”

 

Said ‘friend’ whirled around, eyes flashing and teeth bared. 

 

Keith didn't expect the full teethed hiss back. The wolf’s eyes widened, growl faltering.

 

Keith had a feeling that if they weren't surrounded by humans, his webbed ears would be ‘fluffed up’ as well. 

 

“No, fish are disgusting.”

 

Lance looked offended. “No we aren't!”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow above a level stare. “So you do want to be eaten?”

 

He thought he heard a grumbled ‘only by you’, but then Lance was grinning again. “Fish taste good but I do prefer to be in one piece so… I suppose I will allow the insult this time.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes, firmly placing his hands on the table. But… “You hold your pencil weird”. The words fall out of his mouth before he can stop them. Why was he talking to this… this fish? Lance laughs, a strange sound from a scaled mouth. “My hands are webbed, I have to. They don't change like everything else.”

 

Keith would later recognize that what he did was a very bad idea, but he reached out and lifted the hand to the light. 

 

They were indeed webbed, but he could hardly tell over the pounding in his ears. His mouth was going dry, and his thumb swiped over the thin skin-  
Lance jerked his hand back, cradling it to his chest, eyes impossibly wide. “Umm… don’t do that.”

 

Keith feels his skin burn a bright red. “I- sorry.”

 

Keith forced himself to focus on the notebook in front of him, on the teacher’s words about how this was going to be a great year and other crap he didn't care about. Anything other than those blue eyes next to him.

 

It turns out he has three of four morning classes with the fish. Three of four morning classes with a chatterbox who is apparently going to their boarding school now. Three of four morning classes with someone his packmates apparently wanted to kill.

 

He’d be lying if the site of Lance making every single packmate stand down didn’t send chills down his spine, because most supernaturals don't mess with werewolves. He even sassed the Alpha, but yet he didn’t hiss at Keith. He didn’t know if it was a warning from Allura, or why he didn’t, but no matter what he said Lance just laughed it off. 

 

Lunch brought back the usual dilemma of his pack. Usually he’d sit with them, but only because he didn’t have anyone to sit next to.

 

But a certain webbed hand was dragging him to a different table, one where an Earthwitch and Vampire sat. The sight of the vampire caused a growl to rise in his throat, but Lance sat down as if there was no problem.

 

“Yo Hunk, my man! How come you don’t have any classes with me?”

 

Lance pouted, hands pressed flat on the table with certain demand. Hunk actually looked embarrassed. “I don’t know, we signed up for all the same classes!”

 

Lance glared at the vampire, who had a laptop open and was distractedly drinking from a thermos. “I bet you just wanted to hang out with Pidge. Can i really be replaced so easily??”

 

Hunk just sighed, looking annoyed. “Lance, no.”

 

But it was too late, and Lance had already pushed his tray out of the way and set his head down. “Just kill me already, it’s obvious i’m not wanted on land anyways.”

 

Keith had to smother a laugh as Pidge, without even looking up from her computer, flipped him off. That left Lance sputtering, making strange gestures with his hands.

 

“So… who’s this?” Hunk asked as soon as Lance calmed down.

 

“Oh! That’s Keith.”

 

“Wait, one of the two werewolves who tried to kill you? That Keith?”

 

“That was an accident!” Keith snaps, realizing a second too late that his tone certainly didn’t imply that.

 

Lance scowled. “You abandoned me, who else was I supposed to talk to?”

 

Hunk’s eyes darted over to Lance’s right risk. Surprisingly, Lance actually flushed. Then said, quietly (Keith hadn’t thought it possible) 

 

“No”

 

Hunk simply shrugged, going back to eating.

 

Curiosity burned inside of him, but Keith kept quiet. At least, until he heard a familiar growl behind him.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“...Eating?”

 

Keith glared up at the Alpha behind him. 

 

“You eat with us.”

 

“No.”

 

The growl was deeper this time. “I command it. You are a part of this pack, you will eat with us.”

 

Keith tried to fight the desire to obey rushing through him. “I joined you out of necessity, I don’t want to eat any of the crap you spew. Be happy I run with you.”

 

A dangerously furred hand slams down onto the table, leaving deep gouges on the grey surface. “You’d rather eat with a blood sucker, tree lover, and a fish?”

 

Ignoring the pair of hisses he hears from the opposite side of the table, Keith grounds out an annoyed “Yes.”

 

He barely blocks the fist swung at him.

 

“You will obey!”

 

Keith’s words are taken out of his mouth. “Leave him alone. He eats with us now.”

 

The dangerous eyes turn on Lance, furious. “Excuse me, fish, but unless you want a target branded on your back, you will stay out of this.”

 

“I could take you. Maybe not on land, but if I have water?” Keith tries not to laugh as a ball of water flicks up and splashes his alpha in the face. “I could take you all”

 

“I’ll hold you to that, fish. Stay here if you want, Keith. But you’ll be sitting with us tomorrow when your friend is in ribbons.”

 

The wolf storms off, water still adorning his face.

 

Keith looks from him to Lance, half standing. A warm hand rests on his shoulder. “Sit down. Lance’ll be fine.”

 

Keith stares at Hunk before slowly sinking into his chair. “You guys didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Meh. Allura would kill me if I didn’t.”

 

“No she wou-”

 

Lance’s hand slaps over Hunk’s mouth. “Anywho, we should hurry up and eat.”

 

“But…” Keith hesitates. “Are you sure you’ll be fine? I mean, the pack is pretty strong…”

 

“Yeah. All you have to do is take out the Alpha and you’re set. I’ve had to deal with werewolves before. Besides I have the frequencies of most of your buds now, as well as my control of water. So.”

 

“You keep saying that- what frequency?”

 

Lance grins, those pointed teeth gleaming. Then, with absolutely no concern for the humans around him, he opens his mouth and trills.

 

Fog clouds Keith’s vision. He can barely control his limbs, and knows that if Lance trilled for any longer he would have complete control over him.

 

It fades and Keith sits in dull shock.

 

“That is a frequency. And since you wolfies are all connected, all I have to do is grab ahold of your leader and you’re all groveling puppies.”

 

Keith has a hard time breathing. That loss of control, it sets off something within him.

 

Lance frowns, reaching over a cautious hand. “Hey man, I’m sorry. I won’t do that again, it’s just really hard to explain. I don’t do that to people I- to my friends. Not even for pizza rolls.”

 

Keith slowly nods, trying to swallow down his snarl. Because while he hated losing control, that sound? He wants to hear it again.

 

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, and Keith has never been happier to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have a tendency to accidentally skip info, so if anything seems confusing or you want anything cleared up just ask :)


	4. Do we dream at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes back from the dead* *blinks blearily at the sun* *chucks this unbeta'd nonsense and runs away*

Keith will be one of the first people to tell you that he isn't social. Machines are less complicated, they always have a manual. They always follow logical rules. But people don't. People are random, and confusing, and have layers so thick you can't figure out their core. Motivations don't make sense, and everything is just...  
Unique.

He doesn't really like that word. It's what they call him when they see him on his bike, helmet pulled over his face to block the world out. It's what they called his mother when she left, leaving nothing but a knife in her wake. It's what he became when a werewolf bit him and he became something not-human forever. It's what they called every single person and all their different fucking hobbies, little dramas and thoughts. He didn't care about shit like that, not when it was so... trivial. The whoosh of wind through his ear as he passed it, the sight of the road disappearing beneath his tires.

But Lance, he was different. Unique. And that- was good. It shouldn't be, it went against everything he knew. It was even weirder when he saw how Lance just got people. He understood them, and before they knew it they'dve told him everything. But he never took advantage of that. At first, Keith thought it was part of his powers (which he still, admittedly, didn't quite understand) but it went deeper than that. It was his very personality. The ocean tide, ebbing and flowing, reaching you before you even knew you were doing anything other than watching the waves.

It'd been a few months since that first hunt, since the pounding of his blood and the sudden screech of water and air. His affection for his pack had never been worse, but they were assholes. He needed them to keep himself sane during the full moons, but no more than that. He had a different pack for everything else.

He still didn't quite understand how he had been folded into their group so easily, LanceandHunk becoming HunkandPidge and KeithandLance. It was nice, really. Calm even as Lance dared him to do the craziest things.  
Maybe that's why something made him so uneasy.

"You're a little lost in thought there, Keith. You okay?"

Keith slowly blinked, turning to stare at Lance. "Ah, sorry. Just- thinking."

Lance hummed, closing his eyes again as he drifted. They were back at that original lake so he could float on the surface, the closest thing Lance had to the ocean. He hadn't explained why he was so set on the garrison when it was so far from the water but, well it wasn't like Keith had asked. "My abuela used to say that the stars are our guides, and to always remember what you think of beneath them. And then I got my soulmark," Lance seemed to smile at this, but it was a sad smile. A wistful one. "And I guess I decided to watch the moon instead."

Keith looked down at the rocks, curling one into his hand. It would be easy to crush, to cleave, to shatter into powder. But then it would just become sand, and soil, until it became a rock again. Even if it took millions of years. His thoughts spilled out before he even finished thinking them.

"You can't see the stars here. Maybe that's why we feel lost."

He heard the rippling of the water before he felt Lance haul himself up, settling beside him as his tail slowly changed into legs. "Nah, I think I just found a different map to home." Something in Keith seized at that smile, at a toothy grin and glimmer of blue. But Lance stood up, breaking the moment if there ever was one, reaching back down to pull Keith up. "It's late. Thank you for coming out with me, but you should sleep."

He didn't mean to follow Lance out here, he just...

"Yeah. Good Luck," Keith didn't say what for.   
He wasn't sure he knew either.

~~~

Nights were strange, because they were as real as the day but had something different to them. A different quality, the feel of silk as it rushed through your fingers. Mysterious even in the comfort of anonymity. Keith preferred them, when all he could hear was the sound of quieting nature and his own breathing, when the city went to sleep and he stayed awake just long enough to envelop himself in the shadows. The time when he could ride his bike beneath the pattern of lights, alone on the road.

He had school tomorrow, and it was three in the morning. Keith closed his eyes and simply traced his mark, blue loops and swirls calming. He remembered Lance showing him his own, the obvious form of a werewolf howling at the moon. He didn't usually let himself think about it, because Lance was a siren and everyone knew that their mark was made of ocean and music. It was usually a mark of death. But sometimes he let himself hope anyway.

When he was alone, Keith let his form fall into a half shape. Ears forming in his hair, nails curling into claws, a tail beating against his bedsheets. It was ill-advised, because it made controlling the shifts harder, but he liked the freedom it gave him. How everything felt like too much, all his senses alive and drowning each other out.

Keith closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion weigh on his shoulders. He liked his life right now, he didn't want to mess anything up. It was harder than before, when he could do whatever the fuck he wanted without worrying about anyone else. He had friends now (as unlikely as it was). A smile slowly pulled at his lips, and he let the darkness carry him into dreams.

~~~

Keith flicked Lance in the ear as he gave another concerned glance to the werewolves in the seat in front of them. Ignoring the quiet yelp of surprise, he tunes out the teacher and twists until he's facing Lance. "Alright, spill. You've been fidgeting like a little puppy, what's up."

Lance chewed his lip for a second before responding. "I don't know, something just feels off. Like that half second before lightning strikes- something's coming to a head today, I can feel it. Agghh, I wish I could read minds." He flopped onto the desk, resting his cheek on the surface. "Controlling them always ends up working too late."  
He tilted his head up, the dark look in his eyes taking Keith's breath away. "Just be careful, make sure Shiro knows where you are."

Nodding curtly, Keith looked back down, wishing he could take out his knife to calm down. One of the wolves turned around, a smirk lining his face as the bell rang.

He wished he could face everything head on. He didn't know what was going on, and it was making his skin itch. Gritting his teeth, Keith swept his books into his bag and stood.

The entire day was the same, tension building up in his bones until he just wanted to change into a wolf and howl. He almost did when a hand wrapped around his arm and yanked him into an empty classroom. Rolo blocked the first slash of Keith's claws, but something in Rolo's eyes made him pause before swinging again.  
"Look, Alpha would have my head if I told you this, but they're planning a hit on Lance after school. Claiming something about him being an upstart that challenged him or something? My buddies are on board because he tried to drown me but I just... I know you don't like me, but we're pack. Lance is a good kid. And..." He paused, but when he saw Keith wasn't going to rip his head off, he closed his eyes. "Nyma's going to do something she's going to regret. Hell knows she's not a good person, but she's not a bad one either. Not like this."

Keith slowly pulled away, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at Rolo. "I won't thank you, but I'll watch out for her."

Having his suspicions confirmed almost made him relax, but Lance... he said he'd be able to protect himself against the Pack. And something told him that Sendak had something far more sinister than just a hit planned up his sleeve.

He whipped his phone out, the novelty of contacting people he could trust shoved aside as he dialed Pidge. Like hell would he let Sendak do something.

He was already running by the time she answered, her confused tone immediately cut off by his "Get Hunk and prepare for a fight- they're after Lance." He was already flipping to Shiro's username when she acknowledged his command, his voice punching out as he heard Shiro on the line. "Hey man, I need a favor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long, but a few of you asked me to keep continuing this so I decided to at least try to wrap it up :)  
> I'll try to keep it to two more chapters, I'm sorry that this one is so... empty? Idk it started off slow and then i threw plot at it, I might go back to fix it later lol. The entire thing needs some editing.  
> I DONT REMEMBER WHERE I WAS ORIGINALLY GOING WITH THIS AND THE STYLE LIKE COMPLETELY CHANGES FOR A SECOND THERE SO IM JUST GONNA WING IT
> 
> Some notes: Keith doesn't know Lance is half mermaid because he doesnt know that much about supernatural lore. In this world, Mermaids can turn into humans and walk and land (though they usually dont) and Sirens can't, so Lance being a full blooded siren is actually impossible. (why are the soulmarks even here they take away from the story what was i thinking)  
> Werewolves can turn into full wolves, but only really close to the full moon. The Alpha can control the pack, but they do still retain some independence. Going against an order is like going against full blooded instinct though.  
> Lance can understand someone's 'frequency' once he's heard them talk enough. It's sort of like mimicking theyre own voice but to a soullike level? It messes with their brain. Normal sirens usually just use the ability to put an 'allure' in their voice but since Lance needs to protect himself and hes like a baby duck on land he learned how to use it in more unconventional ways.  
> There are many different kinds of creatures in this au that i'm not going to go into lol  
> Rolo and Nyma are part of Sendak's pack for some... reason... but they aren't bad people.
> 
> That wraps it up. Thank you for all of your support!! Your messages mean alot to me, and I haven't been writing very much lately or responding but it really does make an impact on me. I fully intended to abandon this because 1) i didnt like it and 2) I didnt think any of you would like it, so thank you for everything. I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
